Solar Powered
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: A kid named William Andrews is thrown in with Cole and Zeke. Will has the power to absorb sunlight and turn his body into a solar form which gives him super strength, durability, agility, stamina, and invulnerability, he also has a lost memory, and a major mouth.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on the couch next to Zeke while having a drink of water. My sweaty uncut, messy black hair was getting in the way of my blue eyes and my black T-shirt with a skull on it and jeans were sticking to my skin.

"This water tastes like old bitter tea." I said to him

"Hey it's wet and not poisoned be grateful." Cole said to me and I nodded knowing he was right

"Whatchya guys thinking about kid." Zeke asked me.

"About how the only thing I can remember before the blast is my name William, and another name, Emily."

He patted me on the shoulder, I looked away one of the things I hated was sympathy.

"Hey Cole enough of this touchy feely crap let's watch the boobtube."

"We can't batteries are dead." I told him.

Zeke looked at Cole. "You mind putting on the freak show?"

"Sure least it's good for something" Cole said quietly he started zapping them.

"Lay into them man, woohoo boobtube's working." Zeke said happily as black and white cartoons started playing.

"Weird feels like I have more power." Cole said

"Me to actually. My adrenaline is still going."

Zeke's eyebrows raised "Try attacking those dummies over there." I got up and powered up my solar form which makes my whole body look like is smoldering ash. I love that I am able to absorb sunlight and when I'm in my solar form, I get super strength, agility, durability, stamina and invulnerability. But my solar form can only last if I have enough absorbed energy from the sun. I started punching and kicking the dummies in ways that would make people think I just jumped out of a Bruce Lee movie.

"Whoa kid easy, where did you learn to fight like that?" Cole asked me as stopped and started panting letting the sunlight give me more energy.

I shrugged "I have no clue, but I feel like I know it like the back of my hand like I've been doing that stuff my whole life."

"Whoa hey look at that." " Zeke exclaimed, pointing upward. A huge green air plane flew over us, flying really low. "Flyin so low I thought it was gonna crash into us." Just then the TV flickered and turned into that black gray baseball field, then turned to a man who had a red and black backdrop. "Hey it's the TV jacker, I love this guy."

"Heard they just dropped some food off at archer, as if it will do any good, they keep acting like their helping, saying that more is coming. There not the ones livin in this hell hole! Well better head over to archer before the reapers show up. Voice of survival out" The man on the t.v informed us.

"Told you they'd drop food."

"Yeah right man, you think they care about us? This is a PR stunt."

"For once Zeke is right."

"Exact-Hey!" Me and Cole laughed.

"C'mon lets get going. Im going to take the express elevator."

"Aww, you guys get all of the fun," Zeke complained. Cole jumped off the roof, and landed with a thud. I followed suit in my solar form and landed broke a small bit of the ground as I landed. Zeke raced out the door and stopped to catch his breath.

"Whoa that was fun wish I could do something like that running down those stairs, that sucks donkey balls. Hey Cole, Will before we head over to archer I need to go pick up a six shooter." He started running and we followed.

"Hey that was bad-ass the second you touch it the electricity in hand cooks off the gun powder, and the whole thing goes KABAM, ha look on your face was priceless."

I laughed in agreement "You gotta admit it was pretty funny."

"Damn thing near blew my hand off."

"Which is why you won't be touching the next one, traded this guy one of my homemade batteries for it."

"Wait the ones that explode when you use them?" I asked with a shudder remembering trying to use one for the TV, nearly made me fly 2 feet back, almost fell off the roof.

"Hell he don't know that. Come on, guy told me that the gun was going to be left in a parking lot a few blocks from here."

We kept running.

"Hey guys you know what I miss? Pizza, a big sloppy slice dripping with grease and pepperoni, and payday having a big fat wad of bills in your pocket."

"I would settle of hot water." Cole said

"Yeah well I just want my memories" I added with a sad look as we kept running

Zeke saw the look on my face. "Hey Will did me or Cole tell you about the time we were coming home from Duffy's and I had to take a leak? And that bike was yelling at me to put up my hands?"

Cole let out a bark of a laugh. "You pissed all over him."

"Hey he told me to put up my hands, while he's jumbling around I jump back in and take off. Awesome"

"Yeah until we ran into a wall of cops." Cole added with a smile on his face

I was laughing even harder at that. I loved hanging around Cole, Zeke and Trish. All for different reasons, Cole because he had powers as well so I knew he would have my back. Zeke because he could cheer me up and make me laugh whenever I was down. Trish because she reminded me of an older sister, she was kind and would always give me shit when I got hurt in a fight or with messing around with my powers.

"Hey Will you even listening?" Cole yelled and I stopped spacing out.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I said awesome until we ran into a wall of cops."

Zeke laughed "Too bad we won't be that again until someone invents a car that doesn't explode when I sit in it."

The three of us got to the parking lot and there are a row of cars parked.

"Aw man he said he would leave it under a car, figured there be only one."

I cracked my knuckles "Want me to be a human Jack?"

Cole put his arm in front of me. "Stand back I got this"

Putting his hand out and pushing me back. He looked at one of the cars, and flung his hands forward at one of the cars. A large, blue, swirling electric mass flew forward, knocking the car away five feet. It then proceeded to explode.

"COOL," I exclaimed as Cole did it to a second, the third car. Then under it was a six-shooter. Zeke ran over and picked it up, exclaiming "Hellacious! Hell I didn't know you could do that."

"Me too, there was this surge..."

"Woah, you don't look so hot."

"Cole, are you okay," I inquired.

"Drained all of a sudden, hold on a sec." He walked over to the wall which had a huge power thingy ( I'm not an electrician, I'm 18, uhhh I think) and leaned against it. Suddenly, electricity zapped from the unit to Cole's arms, and immediately he looked much better. He drained the entire thing, and looked at his hands.

"Did you see that?"

"Whoa you're a walking battery, must have to recharge whenever you fry off a bunch of juice."

I smirked "So if Cole's a battery, then I'm a solar roof, and Zeke's well….A Keg? Me and Cole laughed while Zeke aimed his new gun and pretended to fire off fake shots.

"Pow Pow" He said with a smile on his face

"Come on let's head over to archer square before someone takes all the brewskies." Zeke ran off ahead of us.

Cole caught up with me I was just about to ask how he was his cell rang. He put it on speaker it was Trish.

"Hey Babe."

"You hear they drop some food?"

"Yeah Zeke me and Will are heading there now."

"Hey Will how are you two feeling?" She asked me with a sound of concern

"It's weird our powers are all over the place, it used to be that I could barely lift an anvil, now me and Cole are frying and punching the crap on Zeke's roof and jumping off of buildings."

"What! You two jumped off a building what were you guys thinking?"

"Relax Trish Will and I are fine." Cole said while giving me a look that said "Traitor"

"Just take it easy both of you, after what happened to Amy I couldn't bear to lose both you and Will Cole, I love you and Will's like the younger brother I always wanted. See you guys at Archer Square."

We kept running until we got to the square. The food was on top of the statue it must have gotten stuck.

"Whew, I hate to say it but Cole or Will, only you two could live from a fall like that. Gotta climb up there and get that stuff free."

I looked at Cole. "You go up" I said "I'll keep an eye out for Reapers. Besides I'm better in close combat fights."

Cole started climbing like a monkey towards the food

"Whoa when did he learn to do this."

"Few years ago. He got into urban exploration." Zeke told me

"He's got to teach me that." I said with a determined smile on my face.

I was smiling licking my lips for the food that was about to touch my lips when we heard them. First it was the gunshots.

"REAPERS" People were yelling out. Then I saw them wearing their signature red hoodies with skulls on the hoods. I turned into my solar form and charged at them. Either punching or kicking at them, then I saw Cole leap off the edge of the statue and started firing at them, Zeke was helping out to as best he could.

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME." I turned and saw a woman on the ground with a reaper about to have his way with her. I turned and saw that Zeke was getting surrounded. I could either help the woman, or help my friend. I knew the right choice. I jumped as hard as I could and tackled the reaper and started punching him in the face. I got up, he wasn't dead I could hear breathing. Just knocked out, I turned toward the woman.

"You alright?" I asked

"Thank you. Thank you. You saved my life," the young women exclaimed throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, then peeled myself away from her.

"Gotta go!" I ran off again towards the plaza, to see Zeke surrounded by reapers. "Hell!" They took aim, but I was faster. I leapt toward one of them knocking him out then punched the other one in the gut.

"I had them," Zeke complained.

"Yeah, with an empty gun." I took his gun off the ground and handed them to him.

"Well, whatever. We are eating." Zeke ran over to one of the crates and started to pry it open. One look at Cole, and I could tell what he was thinking. This food could save us from starvation for weeks, but the others might starve. Cole lifted his hand and stared at the lightning dancing across his palm. He closed his fist, and watched as one man opened the package. Just then Trish ran up, a large smile plastered onto her face.

"You got the food for all of these people. They would have starved if it wasn't for you." She hugged all three of us.

"Hey just doing what we can, someone's gotta help these people."

"Aw come on, these guys dropped us canned prunes, now who in the holy mother of hell thinks that we will eat this stuff." I gagged as I looked at the tin can.

Zeke was about to agree when the TV flickered on. It was the TV Jacker again.

"Good news Empire City, I found the guy who was responsible for the blast, if anyone you cared is dead, this is the guy to blame if you know anything about him let me know. We got to make him pay.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting on a bench in the historic district, waiting for, uhhh someone. Cole, not that I knew it was him at the time, rode by on his bike. I noticed something about his bag. It was, well, glowing blue. I stopped him in the street, as it was rarely empty for a moment._

_"Do, you know your bag is glowing." I said to him politely._

_"Huh?" He looked at me, confused, then got a call._

_"Open the package," said the voice, then it shut off. Cole, still confused, opened his bag and unwrapped the package. His eyes went wide, as in fact, it was glowing, almost pulsating blue light. Then my world went dark._

_END FLASHBACK_

I looked from Cole to Trish, who just stared at each other. Then Trish walked away, without a word. I followed her.

"Trish, come on you believe that guy."

"Cole killed my sister." Her voice was flat, no emotion.

"Cole wouldn't, you know that."

"How can I?" She turned towards me, her face the perfect picture of rage. "He murdered all those people. That asshole! I will never speak to him again." She turned to walk off, and did just that.

"Trish..." I turned around to find Zeke and Cole gone. My walkie talki phone chimed.

"Meet up at stapton bridge, north of town." Cole's voice sounded almost as monotone as Trish's. My mind full of worry, I ran towards the direction I was given. Knowing that either I would be killed or something would happen to the three of us that would change everything.


	2. Brandon and his Wife

As I ran over to the location of Stampton Bridge (for someone reason I could remember where to go, but not what it looked like) people where bugging me. It was as if, by word of mouth, I single-handedly beat up a bunch of reapers and got the food. If they were doing this to me, I wondered how they were treating Cole.

I approached the bridge, which was somewhat surrounded by police cars. There was a group of people with signs yelling obscenities at a row of riot cops armed with nightsticks. I could see Cole and Zeke standing behind the crowd, making a plan. I turned into my solar form, launching myself upward. I flipped in the air and landed next to them, effectively scaring the beejeesuz out of Zeke.

"Nice of you to show up," Cole said as I powered down, completely unphased. "I know what to do, just follow my lead."

"Cole, we could start a full scale riot by shooting from back here, keep the heat off of the three of us." I said this, but soon realised my mistake.

"Yeah, and then these people will get the hell kicked out of them."

"Will, we're more than enough to take them on," Zeke said.

"Alright. I'll take the left. Will, the right. Zeke, don't get killed."

"Hey!"

I ran to the front and changed into my other form.

"Hey do I smell bacon, because I defiantly smell some sort of pork product."

That got their attention, one of them loaded up a shotgun and fired right at me and it slammed me right in the face. Of course I fell flat on my ass, luckily the sun gave me invulnerability. So I was back on my feet with a few seconds. The door was open and there were machine gun turrets everywhere.

"WILL, TAKE OUT THE GUN MEN ON THE STORAGE UNITS I'LL DEAL WITH THE TURRETS."

I heard Cole yell, I nodded and starting beating on the cops with machine guns. We kept on fighting until we got to the gate with the quarantine station.

"LAST ONE BEFORE THE QUARANTINE STATION." Cole fired at the opener and we all ran towards the station.

The gateway opened to a wall of Razor wire machine guns. Zeke made dive for the decontamination unit, and fell headlong into the harbour. Cole and I, we moved faster than we knew we could. We jumped and landed in a dark room, and we were greeted by name. An FBI agent named Moya saw footage of us using our powers and came here to wait since she that we would escape knowing full well of what we were capable of doing. She told us that before the blast her husband John had infiltrated a shadowy group they call "The First Sons" they were working on something big called "The Ray Sphere." A device that was designed to drain the Nero-Electric Energy from a group of people and drain it into one person, she told us that she lost contact with John the night of the blast, and she was losing hope. She found us, and she made both of us an offer neither of us wanted to refuse. She told us that if we found John and the Ray Sphere, she could us of the Quarantine, and for me as a bonus she would tell me about my past. This whole thing sounded like something out of a comic book, but Cole's a human light socket, and I'm a solar panel. So maybe I should shut up for once. A small door opened on the floor and we both jumped. We found ourselves underneath the bridge.

"Because of the riot topside, this is the only way back to the city. I have also took the liberty of cloning your cell's frequencies, so now I can hear every word that leaves both sets of those lips."

I looked at Cole with a frown, thinking "Great now she's playing big brother with us now."

We started to make our way back to Empire. Both of us jumping from pipe to pipe.

"Don't forget who you now work for William, you and Cole find John and the Sphere, and I get you both out, and I tell you about your past. But if either of you cross me, or do something stupid. You will both be thrown into a hole so deep you won't know which way is up. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it right Will?" Cole looked at me.

"Roger that." I grumbled.

Cole was about to jump when I stopped him and pointed at some reapers busting some pipes. After doing a small bit of ass kicking, we finally made it back. When we landed we saw Zeke running towards.

"Nice way to crash through the gate wrecking ball." I said with a laugh as I man hugged him.

"Well living through the fall, no problem. Getting back to shore?"

"You're no Michael Phelps." Cole said with a laugh.

"Take it easy, lightening rod, how the hell did you two survive that? Bullets flying everywhere. Thought both of you were goners."

"Come on, let's head home, we'll fill you in on the way." I told Zeke as we quickly headed home.

We made it back to the roof, I sat on a chair, while Cole kept standing and Zeke layed on the couch.

"So it drains Nero-Electric energy." Cole told Zeke

"Ho I knew it! All the stuff I've been talking about, every word is true. Governments in cahoots with a secret organization, the Ray Sphere…damn it all makes sense now." He sounded excited.

"Easy there boy, you're gonna hurt yourself." I said with a wiped out look on my face.

"That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it, you two have got to bring it back here." I stopped drinking the water from my water bottle. "Dude the government against the Ray Sphere."

He ignored me.

"Sure I could use a sidekick." Cole said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Forget it, Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man."

I raised my eyebrow "That's your middle name?" I asked laughing

"Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man for his size, I don't know where Zeke come from but-" Cole Interrupted him.

"You need to take a nap, and a bath. I got things to do."

I sighed and got up. "See you later Zeke." I changed into my solar form and jumped onto the ground with Cole following.

"I have a mission for you to do while Cole tracks down some leads I have. I uploaded the coordinates to your phone; just call me when you reach your destination."

"I'm on it." I assured her. I kept running and jumping, landing roughly on the ground. Since it was dark out I had to be careful about how I used my powers. Since it wasn't the daytime I had to ration.

"Man I wish I could just fly there." I said to myself as I passed people running for their lives.

My map led me to a tallish apartment. I jump to a roof connected to it, and started to climb up the side. I wasn't a climber like Cole was, he could scale anything, but I didn't have to worry about falling and there are bars on the windows, ergo plenty of footholds. Eventually I reached the top, and called Moya.

"Will, I just got a call from an EMT in your area. The reapers have overrun his makeshift medical clinic, and he needs your help."

"Yeah I got it, why isn't Cole doing this?"

"Cole is busy with something else, just do what I say and you, Cole, and Zeke are home free."

"Okay." I said, excited and scared. I ran and jumped off the building, crossing the street and passing pedestrians. They noticed my little stunt and exclaimed things like, "Wow!" and "That was so cool!"

I headed toward the mark on my GPS, sprinting past injured peoples, wishing I could help them.

In an alley I met a man in an orange medical jacket with a bloodstained eyepatch. In a rushed voice, he said "The Reapers keep attacking the clinic I have down the street. Take care of them would you?" I nodded and ran out of the alley, towards a street on the beach.

Looking ahead I saw a reaper come out of another alleyway, pointing a shotgun at a random guy. Before I could react, he pulled the trigger, and the man flew backward, dead.

I saw red, and launched myself at the reaper. He turned just in time for my fist to smash the left side of his face. The force sent him flying into a wall, where he fell and lay still.

Out of nowhere seven other reapers poured out another alley just ahead of me. I ducked into the alley to my left. I felt a bullet clip my shoulder before I could turn a corner.

Footsteps clamored down the alley, while I crouched, estimating when the time would be right.

3…2…Now!

I exploded around the corner jumping at the wall to the right. I pushed off, spun and kicked the nearest reaper in the jaw. I landed in a hail of bullets, most of which were missing. I ignored the pain and just kept punching and kicking. From there I jumped onto the roof where the clinic was located. I took care of the two reapers up there, using Wind Lift to throw one of the beds at one and hitting the other with a few quick kicks.

The EMT returned the roof a few minutes later, and after some well-deserved thank you's, I left the rooftop.

Moya called me. "There may be other people who need help, I'll send you their coordinates as I find them. Also, I need you to meet up with Cole in this alley. I'm sending you the location now." She said as if she were reading a script. God she needed some emotion.

"Got it." I replied, and hung up.

I got to the alley just in time to see Cole touch a dead woman.

And yes, it was as creepy as it sounds, especially when he reeled back with a semi-erotic woah.

I stood next to Cole, who was busy touching the hair of a dead woman in an alley, for about ten seconds. She was blonde, in a purple shirt and jean shorts.

Cole got up quickly, grabbing his head with a surprised "Woah." I heard Moya over his speaker phone.

"What just happened?" She asked, business as ever.

"I had a vision. The reapers kidnapped Brandon. This is his wife Lynnae." Cole looked down the alley towards the street. "I can see the echo of someone running away." I didn't see anything.

Moya instructed us to follow it, and we set off.

"What does it look like Cole?" I asked as we jogged down the alley.

"Like, a greenish outline. C'mon, this way." He instructed as we went down an alley with a large puddle of gross water. Cole skirted around it while I jumped.

The amount of trash on the streets was appalling, though totally understandable. There were pieces of plastic, cans, and trash bags just carelessly thrown into corners.

We ran across a street and into another alleyway, this one curving to the right. In the distance I noticed a man in a large over coat, gun slanged across his shoulder.

"Cole!" I softly yelled as I grabbed him and tugged him behind some trashcans.

"It's just a reaper." He grumbled, annoyed.

"No. He looks different. It also feels a little different to. I can't explain it but something just feels off with this one.

"Interesting." He stated, then proceeded to charge from our hiding place.

"Jesus, Cole!" I said, and ran after him. The reaper noticed us, got on his knees, and began to charge up his energy.

"Damn!" Cole yelled as a large line of explosions shot at him. It ran across the ground, creating little mountains of blue and black energy. Cole rolled out of the way.

In shock, I didn't move fast enough, and the blast hit me on the right side of my stomach. I flew back, landing heavily on the concrete.

"Ow, you bastard." I growled as I stood, grabbing my side. Cole was hitting it with bolts, but although it hurt, the reaper seemed to not care that much. Changing into my solar form, I ran behind a car, and used my super strength. The car flew, did a few flips in the air, and landed right on top of the reaper. Cole ran up to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just…"

"Come on we gotta keep moving." He said, smirking. I followed him until we hit a gas station, and four more reapers. Thankfully, all these guys had were guns.

They opened fire, and missed a surprisingly large amount of times.

"I got right!" I called out, launching myself into the air. I smashed feet first into a Reaper. I turned to m left and used kicked another one in the stomach, knocking another on its back. A few well placed head shocks from Cole, and all of the reapers were writhing in pain on the ground. I brushed off my pants and followed Cole, who had already taken off down the alley to avoid my incessant rambling, which had worn off.

We turned right when Zeke called.

"Pick up you phones guys."

I answered "What's up?"

"The feds man, that's what's up, watching our every move. Even caught one that was leaning against the wall eating a fresh apple, now one of you guys tell me where the hell he'd get that?"

"I dunno Zeke." Cole replied. "But if we all want to get out of this hellhole, this is the way we gotta do it."

"C'mon man, they'll ride both of you as long as they can. But the second one of you are no longer useful, BAM you will vanish permanently."

I frowned "I think all that conspiracy BS has rotted your brain."

"Hey don't kill the messenger. I'm just telling it like it is-you guys watch each other's backs"

We came upon a power plant, packed with reapers. I ran up a metal ramp. There were two reapers up there, guns blaring. I leapt and punched one and did a spinning kick to the other, me landing however somehow dislodged the bridge and we all fell. I landed on my feet.

I felt a hammer hit my shoulder and spun around, spotting another reaper on another bridge. I jumped and climbed while he was still shooting. I punched him hard in the stomach. Which sent him headfirst into a building. Then the electrical thing next to me exploded.

I was knocked off of my feet, my vision blurring. I got up and kept fighting.

I sat up, breathing heavily. A reaper noticed me and turned his gun toward me, until he was blown back by a Shockwave. Cole ran over and helped me up.

"Let's go, these guys are pissing me off." I growled.

We mowed down a few more, but were given no more major trouble. Eventually we reached the substation, where a guy was standing.

He turned around and let out a blood curdling scream. I only had time to think "reaper" before my entire world lit up.

I awoke a few seconds later, coughing out dust. Cole was still passed out. I looked around, and noticed everything was darker. The lights in the distance had gone out as well. "Oh shit." I whispered, realizing what had happened. My phone buzzed.

"What the hell just happened? The entire Neon just went dark." She questioned.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you very much." I stated sarcastically, thinking that maybe Zeke isn't that far off, she didn't respond. "One of the reapers blew up a substation. Also, Cole hasn't woken up yet, so his healing use not be functioning right."

"His body must be reacting to the absence of electricity. See if you can wake him, man up, and find Carey. If we don't restore the power, the Reapers will be unstoppable." She hung up. I walked over to Cole and nudged him with my toe. He stirred a little, and lifted his head.

"Ow." He said as he sat up.

"Cole, we need to find Carey and turn on the substation. The power is out."

"God, my head feels like its in a vice."

"Yeah, because there's no power out here. C'mon." I helped him up. He slowly walked over to a manhole in the middle of the road. People were cowering in fear, knowing that reapers were even more dangerous since the power was out.

Cole lifted up the manhole, and looked at me pointedly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"This sucks." I complained, and jumped into the dark.

"Alright, I tracked the echo to the sewers." Cole told Moya, peering over the platform into the rank sludge below. I wasn't really listening, my mind screaming a chorus of gagging sounds.

"C'mon," Cole told me, so I followed. The sewers were dark, only lit by the lightning arcing up and down Cole's arms. It smelled like moldy feces, which of course it was.

Cole jumped onto a huge metal tube, only supported by a small metal ring that rounded the pipe. Wondering how he pulled that off, I just jumped to the next safe platform. It wasn't long until we reached the transformer. I landed on the island and promptly fell forward.

"Will?" Cole said, alarmed.

"Just…give me a sec." I said between pants. I contrated and let some of the solar energy that I had stored.

"Okay I'm good." I said, standing up.

"Great." He walked up to the transformer, like he was unsure what to do.

"Hmmm. Cole, aren't you like a human copper wire?" He looked at me like I had the greatest idea ever, jumped up, and placed both hands on the transformer. The electricity arced through him and into both parts of the transformer. He arced his body, establishing the connection, and fell to the ground. He went on one knee, and sat there.

"Cole?" I said, after a few seconds passed. "Cole? Cole!" I was about to slap him across the face when he shook his head and stood up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I could see myself, doing things."

"Like what?"

"Like. Healing people, trapping them, absorbing their energy."

"You think unlocked a new ability?"

"I guess so." We stood for a few seconds, Cole deep in thought. "Let's keep going, we have a job to do."

"Help," said a random voice, causing me to jump. Cole looked across to another stone platform, and jumped over to it. I followed, where we saw a hurt man on the ground.

"Please, help me." He pleaded. Cole, looking like he was lost in another world, leaned down and put his hands out. The man's body convulsed a little bit, it jumped in the air, and he stood up like he was never hurt.

"Wow. Thank you!" He exclaimed, face lit with joy. "Hey Janet, you back there, this guy's okay!" He said to the gate behind us. The gate opened with a squeak. "You've got to stop the reapers. They're running around with some electrician killing anyone they find down here." The man said as he walked us inside. When he was finished, I called Moya.

"Good evening Moya!" I said cheerfully.

"William -"

"Yeah yeah. It's back online. Now what?"

"Restart the distribution substation by charging up the voltage regulator mounted to its front. That should be enough to get the power back on." I blinked at that.

"Did you get that?" Moya asked.

"Yeah," Cole interjected. Moya hung up.

"Goodbye to you to." I remarked to no one. I looked up and saw a large platform, full of people. Cole immediately walked over to a group who were hurt on the ground, while I was distracted by something shiny underneath a pile of trash. I dug it out and saw it was a keychain that had picked up the light from the fires. Attached was an upside down cross, made out of metal. I stared at it, like it brought a memory back to me, something on the tip of my tongue. I tried my hardest to catch the memory, but it was like it was just out of my reach. I closed my eyes and concentrated, until I saw an image. It was me, looking at a girl with long red hair. She had blue jeans and a Guns and Roses shirt on and was walking forward, and I was following her. Then it was gone. I stood there, looking at the doll, until Cole called to me. I walked over.

"Check this out," he said, obviously excited. He placed his foot on an injured reaper and launched electricity on him. The reaper suddenly had blue handcuffs on each hand and foot, that attached him to the ground. I watched, not really saying anything.

"What's up?" He said. I breathed in.

"A memory. One resurfaced when I picked this up." I said, holding up the doll. "I saw a girl, she was wearing this necklace. I, I can't remember who she was." I looked down, wanting to cry but without knowing why. Cole stood by, unsure of what to do.

" I know I know her. I do. But I can't remember who she is!" I yelled out of frustration. Cole reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "Let's go." I said with finality. He nodded and walked toward a pipe hanging from the ceiling. Jumping up and grabbing it, he swung himself up and balanced on it, walking along it to the next platform.

I just stared, and mimicked his actions. Zeke called us again.

"Trish came by to pick up her stuff, she's barely talked to me and when I brought you up Cole, whew she blew a gasket."

"She thinks I killed her sister." Cole said sadly

"Come on man we all know that's not true." I patted Cole on the shoulder.

"Exactly, hell your lucky to be alive. She needs to see things for what they are."

"Yeah well I'm not holding my breath, Zeke we'll catch you later."

We kept running and jumping toward our goal, as well as kicking some Reaper ass along the way. Meanwhile my head was starting to throb. We finally saw a closed gate with a African American guy wearing a yellow rain jacket and red tuke. My guess was that this was Brandon. Needless to say he wasn't going to let us in. I cracked my knuckles ready to rip open the gate, but Cole stopped me, he told him what happened to his wife. He opened the gate but said to us one thing.

"I've seen what you two can do, you have to kill all of them, every single one of them."

We kept walking to the substation which Cole activated and we watched it turn on. The sooner we got out of there the better my head felt like it was going to explode. The second we hit the top I fell onto the ground and saw visions of me firing what looked like a ball of some kind.

"Hey Will you alright?"

I gasped and started panting like I was just drowning and came up for air.

"Yeah I'll be fine let's get going."

We started running and I looked down at my hands.

"What's happening to me, who was that red haired girl, and did I somehow get a new power."

"Hey Will, I forgot to tell you something, let's head back to the apartment, get some rest. In a few hours we will go back to charging up the Neon District."

I nodded. When we got back, Cole told me about the dead drops that are supposed to be located all over the city and that if we get all of them, then we might be able to get the Ray Sphere. After absorbing all of that I laid down on a couch and the last thing I saw before my eyes lost the battle to stay open was my hands that and that girl. Who was she? Somehow I just knew that the only way to find out was to help out Cole and Moya, and it wasn't until Cole's snores started that I finally fell asleep.


End file.
